Playing Cards
by owlish
Summary: Piece of fluff that takes place the day Bella first meets the Cullens, before Edward takes her home. Includes Bella's first meeting with Emmett. Edward's PoV.


**Authors Note:** I origionally wrote this with the intention of writing my own version of _Midnight Sun_, but soon gave up on it because of my busy schedule. Going through old documents I found it again and decided to post it. This is my first time posting here so hopefully everything will work. crosses fingers

I don't have a beta so sorry in advance for any errors. I did edit it myself, but personal experience has taught me that self-editing isn't always the best way to go.

As always, compliments are very nice, but ripping it apart shows you really care. My main focus for this piece was characterization. Sorry about the boring title.

* * *

Bella was way more adorable than I think she would ever realize. The way she blushed when I held her on my lap, and the way she rolled her eyes at the thought of vampires playing baseball were just unbelievably darling. Of course any minute she would most likely realize the insanity of being close to me and would run screaming from the house, but until that moment I enjoyed holding her in my arms. I couldn't believe her reaction to my telling her that I had left Carlisle for a few years to drink human blood. I had been scared to tell her. A normal human would take that as a sign to run away, but Bella thought it was 'understandable'. She would never cease to amaze me. I knew she would leave eventually, but I sincerely hoped it would not be for a while. After all, she was human, even if I didn't terrify her she would grow bored of me and would leave. For almost a hundred years I have seen into the minds of human and vampires alike and never have I seen people truly in love and completely devoted to each other except in the case of my family. But never in humans. They simply weren't capable of knowing true love; love that held depth and was forever enduring. I had that love for Bella. She, being human, could never love me as much as I loved her of course, but I was willing to accept that. She could not help that she was human, and I certainly wasn't going to damn her to this life, no matter what Alice thought or saw. I would take what love she could give me for as long as she would give it, and then I would let her go to live the life that she should live. Her human life.

Bella's emotions, her constant blushes and lowering of the eyes, were the only things that gave me any clue as to what her thoughts would be. It was odd, I had always hated hearing people's thoughts, and now finally, I meet someone who is hidden from and I feel as though I want to rip my head apart in frustration. How can people stand to live like this? To live, and never know what people are really thinking, to know if the person they love really loves them as much as they say. To know if they are thinking of you and only you or if their minds are wandering and focusing on the next-door neighbor. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to handle not knowing Bella's thoughts. She said she told me everything, but I knew she edited her thoughts, knew by the way she would blush and then give innocent remarks that she was failing to tell me things. And even though I had no idea what those things were, I was sure that I wanted to hear those thoughts more than any others.

Not hearing her thoughts did have some advantages. Yesterday, when I took her to the meadow, it was the first time I was allowed to sit with someone and still hear silence. I was able to sing and compose in my head and not worry about errant thoughts interrupting my own. It was bliss. I would say it was the best moment of my life except for everything following that moment was so much better. Talking to Bella, telling her my secrets, scaring her with my unmatched strength and speed, and then loving her, holding her in my arms, having her hold me as I listened to her heart beat steady and strong inside her chest. All the time her glorious scent permeating the air around us. And then the kiss. I had been terrified to try. If she hadn't been so happy about our closeness in the meadow I never would have tried. I had been considering it ever since I heard Jessica's thoughts that day in class when she interrogated Bella about her feelings for me, asking if we had kissed, thinking that she and Mike would kiss any time now and how unfathomable that Bella and I….and Bella's reaction, her disappointment in thinking that we were so far off from kissing. The meadow had been so happy that I thought I'd take a chance. Even knowing that she wanted it I expected her to pull away, but instead she nearly attacked me. I had not expected that. I was terrified, her scent, always powerful, rose up and forced its way into my nostrils, begging me to take her blood. Her tongue forcing its way into my mouth, one small move on my part and she would have been writhing in pain. One small slice of her tongue on my razor teeth and my Bella would…but I prevailed! Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be able to stop myself from such temptation. Even now I am almost dizzy with the miracle of it. And then talking to her, first in her archaic truck, and then in her bedroom, her body pressed against mine. Her hair wet and tangled, making her smell, if possible, even better. My lips pressing onto her head as we talked. I could tell her anything and so far nothing had scared her away. It was only a matter of time, and yet knowing that I have had this much time with her already, when I doubted I could have even this much, in some ways I rejoiced, happy with what I could receive, and yet, I knew that it would make it so much more painful when she finally ran from me, most probably screaming. I have never been this happy. I couldn't wait to kiss her again, although I was terrified of what would happen. I kissed her this morning and she fainted. I had let down my guard, let her press her open my mouth with hers. I was terrified that I had slipped, that somehow I had allowed venom into her body, that it was surely the reason Alice saw Bella as a vampire because no matter how much I didn't want her to change my actions had ruined her, turned her into one of us by my foolish actions. Luckily I wrong, she had simply forgotten to breathe, which in and of itself brings in another whole slew of questions, but never again would I allow Bella come so close to death. Full out kisses were definitely impossible in our relationship. I would not take the chance again.

I was not sure what it would be like to play cards with Bella. Cards is not something I consider incredibly fun, especially when it is 'Go Fish," but I had forgotten about Bella's mind. A gift as well as a curse it seemed. For the first time that I could really remember I was able to play cards with someone and have it be an actual challenge. I had no idea what Bella held in her hands. We were on an even playing field. Well, even if one ignored Bella's incredible luck. Cards really was a game of chance, and even without seeing her cards I beat her every round. Something I would have thought impossible if I hadn't met Bella. I watched as she scrunched up her nose in frustration as she drew another card that didn't match hers. She had one match placed before her whereas I had seven. Bella was getting frustrated, and it was adorable.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" she asked.

I grinned. "With luck like yours I don't need to." I chuckled, "I didn't think it was possible for someone to lose this badly."

She glared at me.

"Do you have any eights?" I asked.

She sighed and handed me a card. Another full set, I laid it down with the rest of my matches. It was getting to the point now that I thought she had to be getting some matches. How many more cards were there?

I heard her grumble something that sounded like "stupid, perfect vampire," and tried to hide my smile.

"Do you have any jacks?" I asked.

She smiled. "Go fish. Do you have any two's?"

I pressed my lips tight for a minute until I was sure I wouldn't laugh. "Nope, go fish."

She sighed and reached forward to the draw pile.

I heard Emmett coming before he knocked. _Rose is going to have to meet her sooner or later, don't know why she is being so stubborn. She should at least be happy for Edward. I mean, yeah, obsessing over a human is insane but he hasn't been this happy, well, ever. I mean, yeah he would laugh and smile, but nothing like now…_

I smiled bitterly to myself. I definitely was happier now than ever before, but Rosalie would not be able to comprehend that. She couldn't comprehend anything that didn't involve her being the center of attention. Bella and I both looked up when Emmett knocked on my door.

"Come in Emmett."

"So this is the human, huh? Ha, she blushes!" Emmett's smile was huge. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's face turn an even deeper shade of crimson. I smiled; I doubt she would ever realize how much I enjoyed that aspect of her.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my brother Emmett. He takes great delight in teasing anybody he can as much as he can."

Emmett grinned wolfishly. "That's what makes life fun. "

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said, blushing even darker. I had been amazed at how well she had done this morning when she met Carlisle and Esme. She was truly amazing.

"So what are you guys doing?" Emmett asked as he propped himself up in my doorway.

"Playing Go Fish," I smiled.

Emmett looked at the cards in front of us. _Wow, she's really losing. Did you finally figure out how to read her mind or what?_ He gave me an inquisitive look. I smiled and shook my head slightly. Bella's eyes narrowed. I turned my head slightly and winked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Talking to you. Are you playing ball with us tonight?" I nodded and Emmett glanced at Bella.

"Bella's going to watch." I tried to hide the snicker that came bubbling up.

Emmett grinned at her, "Aw, Bella, you sure you don't want to play? Most likely get killed but you run that chance just by coming here." In his head he was saying, _Rose is not going to like that. Don't worry though, I'll give her the heads up so she can prepare herself, and I'll make sure she behaves._

Bella laughed. "I'm pretty sure my chances of dying go up when I play any type of sport. I'm amazed I survive gym every day."

I nodded slightly to Emmett in answer to his thoughts, and then smiled when I heard Bella's reply. Honestly, I think she is more relaxed when we're talking about death and vampires than she is when we talk about anything else.

Emmett's booming laughter shook my wall of CDs. _I'm glad you didn't kill her, she sounds like fun._ I frowned. "Well, I'll let you get back to your card game," Emmett said, still grinning jovially and shutting the door as he left.

"So what were you saying that I couldn't hear," Bella asked.

I grinned again. I seemed to always be smiling when Bella was around. "That was between me and Emmett," I said playfully, "If we wanted you to know we'd have said it aloud."

She scowled, I think it is one my favorite expressions of hers. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to not include someone in your conversation?"

"Those are human rules," I said matter-of-factly. "We vampires follow a different sort of rules."

She rolled her eyes. "I think Esme would disagree."

I laughed, she was certainly right. "Esme isn't here, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be bothered. She's out in her garden."

Bella laughed and then got a shrewd look in her eyes. I wondered if that was an expression I would come to fear. "Fine," she said, "Either tell me what you and Emmett were saying behind my back—"

"Technically it was right in front of you," I interrupted.

"Very mature Edward. Either tell me what you two were talking about or give me all of your matches."

I laughed. "You know it doesn't count as a win if you have to cheat to get the matches."  
"It's not cheating. I've earned them by putting up with your secrecy."

"Fine," I said, putting my hands out in front of me and laughing even harder, "Emmett was commenting on badly you were losing."

She stopped smiling abruptly and glared at me. "I am not that bad, and it isn't fair anyway because we already decided you're best at everything." She continued to glower at me while I tried to stop laughing. "You vampires really shouldn't take such advantage of the poor human."

I took a deep breath, finally managing to control my laughter. She was definitely cute when she was upset, but I loved it more when she smiled. I stared at her a moment, watching her glare at me.

Slowly her expression changed to look perplexed.

"What?" she asked me.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. Pressing my forehead to hers, I whispered, "Trust me, I'm nowhere near as perfect as you." I felt her blood rush to her face, the heat of it infusing my skin, and smiled.


End file.
